


Out Of Control

by Generalpandathefourth



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/F, Kids AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-02
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 01:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3468740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Generalpandathefourth/pseuds/Generalpandathefourth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New to riding a two wheeler Gail crashes into an unexpecting girl, who then cleans her up and changes her life forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The small blonde had just learned to ride a two wheeler the day before, so in an effort to get as good at it as quickly as she could she was out all day riding her bike. Gail was the first in her class to have her training wheels off, she had a reputation to up hold. Just as she was rounding a corner a girl ran in her path causing a crash. Gail fell off her bike onto someone lawn and the other girl was under the bike.

"I’m so sorry! I didn’t see you coming!" The girl quickly said, pushing the bike off herself. 

"You really should look before crossing the street. Are yo-" Gail started, sitting up to look at the person who had caused the collision, she lost her train of thought. The girl had to be a few years old than herself, possibly a third grader, she had long wavy brown hair, glasses and a very worried look on her face. Worried? Oh right! "a-are you ok?" The blonde girl asked

"I’m fine, but you look like you could use a good clean and a band-aid." The brunette nodded her head towards Gail’s knees. “Can you walk?” 

"Yeah I think so." The brunette held her hand out to assist Gail, Gail gladly took the extended hand stood. "Ow Ow Ow!!" 

"Can you make it to the garage?"

"Yeah I’m fine, no big deal."

"You’re not fine. Here jump on my back, I’ll give you a piggy back ride." 

"You don’t have to. I-I can walk. Really I’m fine." Gail stuttered.

"Just shut up and get on my back." The girl said crouching down in front of her, Gail hesitantly climbed onto her back, feeling embarrassed. 

"I’m sorry for hitting you with my bike, I’m new to riding with only two wheels. I learned how to yesterday and I haven’t quite gotten the hang of steering and stuff.” 

"I forgive you. I know what that’s like, when I first learned I ran over my dog, smashed bikes with three other kids and crashed into a tree." She replied, sitting Gail down on a wooden workbench and smiling warmly at Gail.

"Don’t move, I’ll be right back." The girl commanded with a point of her finger. Gail nodded. She smiled again and turned to run inside the house. Gail stayed seated, as she was told, kicking her dangling feet and looked around the room. Tools and bikes hung on the walls, a few sleds in the rafters, boxes and bins littered the floor. The girl came running back just then, her arms full of what looked to be bandages, towels and the stingy stuff. 

"What’s with all the stuff? It’s not like I broke anything." Gail half laughed.

The brunette laid the things beside Gail, “it’s all the stuff I need to take care of you.” She said matter of factly. Gail only looked at her with a confused expression.

"Take care of me? It’s only a few scrapes and a bruised ego.”

"Bruised ego?"

"Yes" Gail murmured looking to the floor.

"I don’t know how to help with that." Gail shrugged at the girls response. "But I can help with the scrapes. It’s going to sting so brace yourself." The blonde tensed. 

"Close your eyes and tell me your name."

Gail, yet again, did what she was told. “My names Gail, Gail Peck. What’s yours?” 

"Mines Holly Stewart." The third grader replied as she started to clean Gail’s knee. Gail’s fists clenched. 

"Where do you go to school?" The girl, Holly, asked. 

"Burch View, it’s just down the street." She said through clenched teeth. 

"I’m starting there in September, I just moved here from BC." Holly continued the conversation as she cleaned and put a band-aid on both of Gail’s knees. "You can open you eyes now Gail."

"Oh" the blonde almost whispered, she had gotten so lost in Holly talking that she had totally forgotten where she was. "Right. Well thank you Dr. Stewart." Holly smiled at the new name, which in turn caused Gail to smile. 

"One day I’ll be a doctor." Holly stated proudly. "So what do you wanna do now?"

"What?"

"Do you want to play something or do you have to go home?" The brunette tailed off towards the end, a hint of disappointment in her voice. 

"I’d love to play something with you, Doc." Gail said, giving her a reassuring smile. "What do you want to play?"

"House?" Holly asked shyly, looking at her feet. Gail jumped off of the bench and walked past Holly, exiting the garage she told the girl to follow her. She led her into the backyard and there they played for hours. They smiled, laughed and taught each other quite a few things. Well Gail learned the most, Holly rambled a lot but the blonde loved it. Holly was smart, and funny, and weird, Gail liked her. Which was saying a lot since her only "friends" were kinda forced on her and she only hung out with them because she didn’t want to be alone all the time. They were ok. But Holly was different, Gail actually enjoyed herself, that was until Steve came riding his bike down the street yelling Gail’s name and took her home because she had been gone for a while and he worried. 

~

A month had past and the girls had become fast friends, seeing each other everyday. Most days it was at Holly’s, Gail really liked it there, Holly’s parents were really nice and gave her food. They even took the two of them to places like the aquarium, the park, the movies and laser tag! Sleep overs were had once a week. Steve would go over sometimes too, Holly had an older sister his age, they would all play games. This was definitely Gail’s favourite summer ever. 

~

"Will we still be friends when school starts?" Gail asked into the darkness. They were lying in Holly’s bed, both on their backs and staring at the ceiling. It was the only time Gail would let her walls down, when she was with Holly and neither of them could see anything.

"Of course we will. Why would it change?" Holly asked turning to face Gail.

"Well you will be in the fourth grade and I’ll be in the second grade."

"So?"

"Wouldn’t you rather have a friend in your class? Someone you won’t get made fun of for being friends with?" Gail’s voice was barely audible now.

"I wouldn’t rather anyone else, you’re awesome and I don’t think I’d get picked on for being your friend." Holly whispered. 

"Are you sure? That’s a big commitment." Gail halfheartedly laughed

"I’m very sure." 

"Good. Now that we’re done with that it’s time to get our beauty sleep, you really need as much as you can get." Gail poked Holly.

"Rude." Holly replied, pushing the smaller girl. Which made the two of them giggle.


	2. Chapter 2

Gail and Steve were on their way to Holly’s. The girls had decided that they would walk to school together -which meant Steve and Erin, Holly’s sister, would be taking the girls- and today was the first of many. Gail made sure they got to the Stewart household early, she knew Holly would be nervous and being late would only add to that. Getting to the front door Gail let herself in, leaving the door open for her brother and yelled her hellos. The two were greeted by squeals from baby Eric, and good mornings from Mrs. Stewar- Ruth.

"Holly’s in her room and Erin is eating in the kitchen" Ruth smiled.

"Thank you!" Gail said over her shoulder, already on her way up the stairs. ‘Weird’ Gail thought, Holly was usually the first one ready, ‘something must be wrong. Maybe a wardrobe malfunction’ Gail laughed to herself.

"Knock knock." Gail said opening Holly’s bedroom door. Her eyes immediately found her friend lying on the pink bed. "You look miserable, I thought you liked school."

"I do." Holly pressed, looking to Gail.

"Then why aren’t you jumping up and down while I make fun of how much of a nerd you are?" The blonde raised an eyebrow.

"Because I’m scared." Holly looked to the floor in embarrassment.

"You’ll do great. You’re gonna make a ton of friends in no time, and everyone will love you. Besides I’ll be there every recess so you can nerd out with minimal teasing." Gail tried to wink but it was more of a blink, which made the older girl giggle. "Now let’s go eat I’m starving."

~~

"I don’t want to be the daddy again." Gail pouted.

"We can both be the mommy then."

"It doesn’t work like that Holly." Deadpanned Gail.

"Yes it does" Holly turned to face the pale girl, "my Auntie Kate is married to my Auntie Laura and they have two kids." She finished matter of factly. That puzzled Gail for a minute, she had never thought of that before, two mommies.

"Does it work the other way too?"

"Yes" Holly nodded, piling all the plastic dishes into the fake sink.

"Then neither of us ever has to be the daddy. Unless you wanted to, it is fun sometimes." Gail smiled to the tan girl, very happy about the news. She went over to the high hair where Eric was playing with a stuffed rabbit, "Eric can be our baby."

Holly opened her closet and grabbed a white doctors coat, putting it on she walked to Gail, “well I’m off to work.” She leaned over the seats tray and kissed Eric’s chubby cheek, “you be good for Mommy” Holly pointed to the baby. Then looked expectedly to the shorter girl. 

Gail tilted her head. "Have fun?"

"You’re supposed to tell me to have a good day, then kiss me and tell me to be home by dinner." Holly whispered with a chuckle.

"Oh." Gail smiled brightly up at her friend, "have a good day honey and remember to be home by dinner. I’m making lasagna." Gail went on her tippy toes to get to Holly’s height, and leaned in closing her eyes. She meant to kiss Holly’s cheek but missed and got her lips instead, making both girls blush and become flustered. Holly rushed out of the room, leaving Gail alone with the baby. The blonde look down to her stomach, what was going on in there? It felt weird.

~~

"Come on Hols, do it for me." Gail begged once more.

Holly kicked her shoe on the floor, contemplating her decision. "Fine." she breathed, "I'll stay for one turn each." she added with a point finger. She could never say no to the blonde, it was a curse. 

Gail jumped in excitement. This was their first girl/boy party that wasn't closely watched by parents and some kids had started a game of 7 minutes in heaven, Gail wanted to play but didn't want to leave her friend alone. She was also a little nervous, not that she'd ever show it. 

The two made their way to the circle of preteens and sat down. The bottle was passed to a nervous Holly, she watched as it spun for what felt like days. Her face drained of all colour as it landed on the hottest boy there. Gail of course was ecstatic for her friend and gave her a wink as she watched the lanky brunette follow the blond hair boy go into a closet. 

Five minutes passed and Holly came rushing out of the room, her usual tamed hair messed and ran up the stairs without another glance to the party. Gail dropped what she was doing immediately. It didn't take long to catch up with the brunette as she was walking at a fast pace up the road.

"Holly" Gail called breathless. 

No response.

"Holly wait up" she tried again but still nothing. So she ran in front of her friend, not wanting to touch her until shown it was ok to. Finally able to see her Gail's breath hitched. Holly was lost.

"Hols what happened." 

The brunette looked startled for a split second before it clicked that it was Gail and wrapped her into a hug, tears starting to stain her cheeks. 

Gail stroked her hair, "it's ok. I'm here, everything will be ok. I've got you." she whispered.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours but was probably only a few minutes before Holly let go as Gail asked what happened. 

Holly shook her head, "I said no and he pushed me against the wall and kissed me. I was able to get out though." she didn't dare meet blue eyes as she spoke.

"Are you hurt?" Gail asked through clenched teeth.

"Not physically." Holly croaked. 

"Sit right here on the curb and I'll be back in 10, I have a pretty face to break." 

She tried to protest but the blonde was gone before the second word left her mouth.

Gail kept her word and was back 7 minutes later, blood stained hand and what looked to be a black eye waiting to happen. Holly's stomach wrenched at the sight, tears daring to fall again but for a whole different reason. Instead of words the two walked to the bus stop in silence. They were lucky no one was home, neither wanting to talk about what happened just yet but knowing they would have to sooner rather than later as one would have to call to say they didn't need to be picked up. At the house Holly ordered the blonde to sit at the table so she could clean her up, like they've hundreds of times before. 

"I'm sorry." Holly whispered barely audible as she dabbed at the pale hand with a wet paper towel. 

Gail shook her head before remembering she couldn't see. "You have nothing to be sorry about." she reassured as gently as she could. "I'm the one who's sorry. I made you go to that stupid party, I begged you to play that stupid game which lead you to that fucking piece of filth." she finished with a tight jaw. Holly then looked up, making Gail turn her gaze elsewhere. Gail couldn't look at her, not yet, she was sick with herself for putting her through that and seeing her sad eyes... she couldn't. 

"Gail," 

"No. Nothing you say will help or change my mind. I deserve what I got and so did he so just stop trying to make me feel better." she cut her off angrily.

"You didn't know." 

"I said don't. Please, just don't." Gail pleaded tightly, still not making eye contact. 

Holly sighed knowing nothing she did right now would do anything, she would just have to wait. Easier said than done. She walked into the kitchen, leaving her injured friend to think as she got ice, aspirin and bottles of water. 

Gail took the pills the moment Holly set them on the table and mumbled a thank you. 

"I have to look at your eye." Holly grabbed the blonde's chin carefully. She didn't move. "Will you please look at me Gail."

Her voice was so small Gail couldn't not oblige. 

Holly sucked in a breath as she saw how bad it actually was, it'd gotten very swollen and purple in the short time since she'd seen it last. Looking at her other eye she whimpered. she had seen Gail at her worst, saddest, her lowest of lows and it was nothing compared to the sadness in her icy eyes in that moment. Holly couldn't help it as she threw herself into Gail, holding onto her as tightly as she could without breaking anything, tears streaming down her tan cheeks. 

~~

Gail was -for once- in a hurry to get home, she skipped going to her locker and rushed down the stairs hoping not to be seen. She put her headphones in and turned the music on full blast, trying to drown out her thoughts. The music didn’t do much to keep the images out. The burning images of Holly and that girl, Chloe. Gail just needed to go somewhere, anywhere Holly wasn’t. The rage building up was something she’d never felt before, it was different than her normal anger, completely overwhelming. She squeezed her eyes shut and clenched her fists, trying to force her thoughts to blacken.

"Gail, are you ok?" Traci asked walking up to the blonde and placed a hand on her shoulder, only to be shrugged off. "Gail where are you going the bus stop is over here!" Traci called.

"I’m going to walk" Gail replied through her teeth without slowing her pace.

The last bell rang signaling the end of school, Gail was the first out the door and on her way to meet Holly at her locker like they did everyday. But what Gail found was something she didn’t know what to do with, some girl had Holly up against her locker. The girls hands were on either side of Holly’s hips and Holly’s around the girls neck, playing with short auburn. The girl must have said something because they both barked a laugh, the girl threw her head back and Gail was able to see her face. Chloe Price.

Gail despised Chloe Price, she was always happy and perky and she has been taking away from her Holly time. Chloe was new a few months ago and Holly being Holly became her friend. Gail knew they’d gotten close but she had no idea it was like this. That’s when it happened. That’s when Chloe pulled Holly closer and kissed her, pulling back they giggled. Holly smiled that lopsided grin, it usually made Gail smile and get warm inside but not this time. This time it infuriated her and she didn’t know why. So she ran.

~

Holly threw her phone to the other end of the couch, no answer, again. It was starting to really get to her, she hadn’t seen the blonde in over a week. One day they were fine and the next she was being ignored. Holly ran her fingers through her hair and sighed.

"What’s up doc?" Eric plopped on the seat beside her.

"It’s complicated" Holly half smiled at him, he was so much like Gail it was hard to believe he was her brother and not the blondes.

"Try me."

"That’s the thing, I don’t know what’s wrong. Gail just stopped. Everything was fine then I find out she walked home - willingly - on Thursday and now she won’t talk to anyone. She won’t talk to me. She gets rides to school, keeps to herself then goes straight home. I-"

"I’ll talk to her." Eric stopped her, standing up. "Tell mom I’m going to see Gail and I’ll be back for dinner. Probably. Gail might be joining too."

Holly didn’t have a chance to reply, Eric was out the door by the time he finished.

Eric knocked on the front door and ran his hand through his short black hair. Steve smiled down at the boy, stepping out of his way and pointed to the stairs, “you know where she is.” With a nod he jogged up to her room.

"Knock knock." Eric said slowly opening the door, to find the blonde curled on her bed, listening to music so loud he could hear it. He walked over to the bed, pushed her over, and layer beside her. Gail turned to the boy taking her headphones out, her normally ice blue eyes dark and rich, "what’re you doing her kid?"

"Haven’t seen you in a while, I was wondering if you wanted to hang."

"You don’t want to hang out here. This place is depressing."

"True." Eric sat up, pulling on Gail’s arm. "Let’s go, for a walk or something."

Gail grumbled but got up. Grabbing a sweater on her way out of her room and gestured for the boy to follow. They walked in silence for a while, just wandering around aimlessly. Gail was the one to break the silence, “why are you really here kid?” He looked up to meet her eyes.

"I really did miss you but the real reason is Holly. She’s been miserable," Gail’s face dropped even further than it was before.

"And you want me to go make it better." She said more as a statement then a question.

"Well seeing as you’re the reason for the behavior, yes."

Gail smiled, “not one to beat around the bush eh kid?” Getting no reaction out of Eric she continued, “I’m sorry. I can’t, there’s nothing I can do to fix it, it’s complicated.”  
"Will you try? Just come home with me, eat dinner cuz I know you’re hungry and talk to Holly. Worst thing to happen is it changes nothing and you get my moms cooking, but it could make things better and you still get my moms cooking."

~

Eric and Gail made it to the house just in time for dinner, which was as awkward as you’d think it was. After the dishes were done Eric had a game to go to, leaving Holly and Gail alone.

"How did pretty boy become such a charmer?" Gail forced herself to talk.

Holly turned to look at her friend, “he didn’t get it from anyone in this house, he must have picked it up from you.” Holly tried to smile.  
Gail kicked her feet for a second, watching them she didn’t notice when Holly walked out the patio door. Gail took a second before following Holly, trying to convince herself she could tell her what had happened.

Gail figured out the rage about half way home, she wasn’t angry -it made no sense to be that angry- she was jealous. Gail Peck was jealous of Chloe Price. Why? Because the bright, newbie got to hold Holly in a way Gail couldn’t, she got to kiss those beautiful lips, she got that lopsided smiling nerd to kiss her and Gail was infuriated with jealousy. The blonde folded into herself, closed up and stayed away from everyone. She couldn’t like Holly, they’d been friends for too long, 10 years in fact, Gail couldn’t throw it away with something like this. She was taking some time to get control over her feelings, so she ignored her friend and did nothing but shove her feelings in a box. Which by the way her chest and stomach were feeling the box had exploded at the sight of Holly at the dinner table.

Taking a deep breath Gail joined the brunette on the deck, and took a seat beside her on the porch swing. They sat like that for a very very long minute.

"I’m sorry for being an asshole." Gail breathed out. Holly stayed quite. "I-I saw you with Chloe," Holly’s head shot up, effectively stopping Gail mid sentence.

"You saw that?" Holly asked with dismay.

"Yeah. I uh I had no idea you two were together, I thought you would have told me." Gail was starting to feel too vulnerable, felt like closing up putting on the ‘ice queen’ mask and running up a tree. She looked to Holly, who was smiling that lopsided smile she loved so much.

"Chloe and I are definitely not dating. She and Dov actually started going out a week ago, what you saw was her getting his attention whilst fulfilling a dare." Holly tucked her one leg underneath herself to face Gail full on. "Besides I’ve had my eye on someone else for a while now."

"Why haven’t I been told about her then? I was under the impression that we told each other these things."

Holly casually laid her head on her hand, elbow on the back of the swing never taking her eyes off of Gail. “She’s smart and snarky and funny and she’s the most beautiful person I have ever seen. We’ve been friends for a really long time so I haven’t said anything, well that and the fact that she’s straight.” Gail’s face hardened as Holly went on about her crush. She tried to hide it but knew it was of no use, Holly knew her insde and out. “Gail, it’s you.”

"What?" Gail asked perplexed. Gail hadn’t thought of this, this was never one of the possibilities. She froze.

"For someone who’s going to be a cop you sure are slow." Holly winked but quickly looked down, losing her confidence. "I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to do this, I’m making things weird." Holly stood and started pacing the patio. "I’m sorry. I just, I’ve liked you for a long time and I don’t know, I couldn’t hold in in any longer? Does that make sense? Please don’t hate me. I’m not asking for anything, nor do I expect anything I just-"

Holly was cut off by Gail in the most unexpected, most delicious of ways, the doctor to be was cut off by Gail’s lips crashing against hers. Holly didn’t dare move in fear that moving would wake her from this moment, this moment that’d she’d dreamed of for so long. It started out with Gail’s hands holding Holly in place, their bodies a step apart, eyes closed tight in desire, hearts beating so loud it was the only thing they could hear. Gail moved her hands from tan cheeks down to Holly’s hips, closing the distance and deepening the kiss as Holly’s hands found themselves tangled in platinum blonde hair. A small moan escaped from Holly’s lips. 

Gail pulled back, "I’m sorry, y-you just needed to stop taking." Gail spoke just above a whisper.

"I won’t say another word." Holly breathed.


	3. Mission Cookie Monster

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I used this AU for a partners in crime prompt I got. Hope you like it!!

"She’s upstairs" Holly whispered into her walkie talkie. 

"You’re supposed to say over, over" Gail whispered back.

"Sorry." whispered the brunette, "over." she added knowing Gail was rolling her eyes. The blonde rolled out from her spot under the table. 

The girls were on a mission for cookies, Holly’s mom said they couldn’t have any until after lunch. Gail couldn’t wait that long, Ruth’s peanut butter cookies were to die for and definitely worth getting in trouble for. It didn’t take much to convince Holly, just one quick glance of big blue puppy dog eyes and she was in. 

Gail pulled herself up and onto the counter. She didn’t hear the footsteps as she picked up the cookie jar, it was warm which meant the cookies were too. She smiled  _mmm not only are they Ruth’s cookies they're still warm_. 

"Mom said we couldn’t have any until  _after_ lunch.” Erin stated with crossed arms. Gail stopped dead in her tracks and turned slowly. 

"Um. You want one?" the blonde offered, hoping Holly’s sister would take it. 

The older girl thought for a moment, taking in the risk factor of being caught and nodded. Gail sighed in relief.

"Where are you? Over" sounded the walkie talkie hanging from Gail’s belt loop. She tossed the walkie over to Erin while she took the top off of the cookie jar.

"In the kitchen, what’s the eta on mom?" Erin spoke softly to her sister. "Over."

"She’s going your room and the basket is almost empty. She’ll be on her way down in a minute, hurry. Over" Holly replied, she seemed worried. Gail jumped off of the counter, gave Erin a cookie and took the walkie from her out stretched hand.

"Target obtained, move out. Over" she smiled into the walkie. Erin happily skipped into the next room, her cookie half eaten.

Gail tried to act casual as she walked down the hallway hiding the cookies in her sweater pocket. Holly was at the bottom of the stairs and together they crept in the ‘library’ under the stairs. As Holly was closing the door Ruth was walking down the stairs. 

Gail sat in her usual spot and waited for Holly to sit in her seat. “Mission complete. Good job Doc.” she smiled at the brunette.

Holly broke out into her famous lopsided grin “thank you.” Gail put one of the cookies into her friends lap and ate one of hers in one bit. 

"We make a good team." Holly stated, taking a bite.

"One of the best." Gail nodded. 


End file.
